


Obituary

by Scribblesinink (Scribbler)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're gonna have faith, you have to have it when the miracles <em>don't</em> happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obituary

**Author's Note:**

> Written to to exorcise a persistent yet inviable plot bunny...

Dean's missing.

He went out to get a newspaper and check the obituaries' section—often the inspiration for a new hunt. But that was hours ago. Sam frets, worries, calls Dean's cell and leaves frantic messages on the voice mail.

Midnight. Dean returns at last, so stinkin' drunk it's a miracle he found the right motel room. Sam helps him to the bed, where he collapses.

"She's gone, Sammy," he slurs. "Tol' ya, prayin's no good." Shockingly, there are tears in his eyes.

Sam takes a crumpled page from his brother's hand and smooths it.

_Layla Rourke, beloved daughter, died…_


End file.
